A Quite Ordinary Day
by susan sebest
Summary: Just another magical day at work. Murphy's Law for wizards.


A Quite Ordinary Day

Disclaimer: This a work of fan fiction. It is not intended to be reflective of the works of J. K. Rowling; or to infringe on the rights held by Warner Brothers. Leda, Poppy Butterworth, and Alexander Woolcott are original characters, not part of the Harry Potter series.

Severus yawned and stretched. Mornings, bloody mornings. Just when you think you've mastered one day, sleep takes it from you, and leaves a new squalling bundle on your doorstep. Oh well.. oh, he thought, as his hand grazed something rather pleasant not far from him.

He turned his head slowly, easing gently onto his side. He had learned from experience that the best nuzzling time was to be had when Leda was just entering or leaving the Land of Nod. Sliding over, he smoothed her hair gently to the side, and cautiously found the soft flesh of her throat with his parted lips… just a taste. The soft musk of her perfume mixed with his own scent from the night before, making an intoxicating blend of remembrance and promise.. an irresistible invitation.

"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways," he whispered quietly in her ear. She sighed, and shifted her hips toward him as he slid the flat of his hand down the length of her back.

"I love thee to the depth and breadth and height…"

When his hand slid lower, gently cupping and squeezing her bottom, she started.

"Hello, cheeky."

Severus looked up to see two bright cinnamon eyes gazing at him in amused disbelief. "Fancy a bit of early-morning culture do we? Two can play at that game," she laughed softly, finding his mouth in a soft, deep kiss.

As he leaned in hungrily; she slid smoothly down through his arms, sending him face-first into her pillow.

Merlins whiskers, she was more awake than he had anticipated.

Leda straddled him from behind, rubbing the length of his back with the heels of her hands. "My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight," she recited.

"Mmmmm" he murmured appreciatively.

"For the ends of being and ideal grace," she continued, planting four lingering kisses slowly down his back.

Severus stretched, and grinned contentedly.

Then she nipped his bottom, and disappeared.

You little devil.

He turned over to be greeting by the sight of Leda striking a pose at the foot of the bed, resplendent in an improvised headdress.

"I love thee to the level of everydays most quiet need, by sun and candle-light," she intoned.

"Miss Browning called," he said, wincing at her exaggerated flourish.

"I love thee freely, as men strive for right," she continued, ignoring him.

"She wants her reputation back."

Leda leaned back against the bedpost, her hand over her heart. "I love thee purely.."

"Does this ham come with eggs?" he asked innocently.

"My recitation is quite accurate, I'll have you know," Leda huffed indignantly.

"You've chewed half the scenery, and the bedposts are looking worse for wear."

"You can do better, I suppose?"

"Definitely, and without the aid of Elvis boxer shorts on my head," he said, extending his hand. "Give."

"My agent will hear of this ," she sniffed, pressing at the waistband. "They're not working. Where's the music?"

"Temporarily disabled," he replied, accepting them, then sliding them on. "Do you have any idea what it is like bumping into Albus and having to explain why your underpants are playing 'Burning Love'? He has threatened to get a pair for himself.

They shuddered in unison.

"I do like your costume however," he called over his shoulder, as he walked into the bathroom.

Leda grinned impishly into a nearby mirror.

"Is it vintage?"

Wait for it.

"I shall smite thee!"

Note to self: do not tease Leda , then try to laugh with a mouthful of mouthwash.. murder on the sinuses.

He returned, dabbing his nose. "My nostrils are minty fresh."

"Good on you," she said , affecting her best glare.

"Leda, your 'fierce' look is improving," he mused, buttoning his shirt.

"I learned from the master."

"Do you have any idea why I recite poetry to you?" he asked, slipping on his pants.

"Because it works."

"Well, that as well. But it creates a tone, an atmosphere," he said, waving his hand.

"And what are the roving hands in aid of?"

When Severus fell silent, Leda sauntered over to him, imitating his cod-fish stare.

"Gotcha!"

"Do you indeed?" he murmured, his voice dripping with mock-menace.

"Oh, now let's be reasonable," she pleaded, holding up her hands, and stepping back slowly.

"My dear, a woman in your state of dress is in no position to bargain," he murmured, sliding an arm around her waist, and easing them both smoothly onto the bed.

When his nibbling kisses on her throat became more insistent, her dreamy gaze slid over the face of the mantle clock.

"Oh no, Honey, we'll be late," she protested weakly.

"I rather doubt that," he said breathily, "I set the clock ahead and hour, owing to your proclivities."

"My proclivities? I'll show you mine; if you'll show me yours," she smiled, running her hands up the length of his back.

A whispered spell draped his clothing over a nearby chair. Leda sighed with pleasure as he drew himself against her, making as much warm contact as possible. He raised himself on his elbows, weaving his fingers through her thick silky hair, gazing deeply into her eyes as he moved lightly against her, tempting and teasing her with his maleness. As her eyes closed, and her sighs deepened, he slid his arms beneath her shoulders, and held her in place, raining soft kisses on her neck and throat. His warm breath feathered her ear as he nuzzled her. "Leda, my pet," he murmured, as she gasped, "You have a deal."

They indulged in a hearty breakfast that morning; grinning as several people had noted, like a pair of Cheshire cats. This was, in part owing to a whispered compliment Leda had paid Severus, as to the very agreeable nature of his proclivities. With a straight face, he had demurred, telling her to wait until she had seen his propensities. After breakfast, they exchanged a small, surreptitious kiss.

Well, supposedly surreptitious..

Although Hogwarts is know to have many secrets; it can just as easily be said that with the busy exchange of staff, students, and sundry other inhabitants, it is an institution where privacy is at a premium.

On this particular morning, Leda and Severus had begun to part ways, when they were confronted by a pair of large grey eyes peeking at them knowingly from over a large potions textbook.

"Oh, it does my heart good," a small voice intoned.

"The grey-eyed goddess Athena. Good morning, Poppy," chuckled Leda.

"We weren't spying , were we, Miss Butterworth?" growled Severus.

"Oh, no Sir," Poppy said, defensively. "I just think it's lovely," she grinned at Leda, before hurrying away.

Poppy Butterworth was a tiny precocious first year. Given to wearing half-spectacles (which she didn't need) like her idol Professor McGonagall, she often appeared in the midst of adult conversations, nodding her bobbed head, and offering comments that were well beyond her years. Leda had declared her to have been 'born with an old soul'. Snape was given to shooting her incredulous looks, and referring to her in private as 'that cheeky little Hobbit', after she declared his wit to be on par with that of Mr. Oscar Wilde.

"Can you believe the cheek of that girl?" Severus said, as he watched her hurry away.

"She worships the ground you glower on, as do I," Leda laughed, giving him a peck. "Have an excellent day."

Leda entered the library to find an elf and stacks of cartons waiting for her. She and Dobby had fast formed a mutual admiration society after she had introduced him to the muggle delicacy of cold pizza for breakfast, and he had proven himself an obliging dance partner in moments of tedium.

"No rest for the wicked. What's on the docket for today, Fred?" she said, pecking his cheek.

"The new ministry handbooks," he said, opening a carton for her.

Her brow furrowed as she flipped through the first book. Pages blank, pages upside down, pages printed sideways..

"Dobby, this can't be right.."

The elf shook his head in disgust.

"All right," she said, tucking the book into her waistband, "Dance me over to Dumbledores, Fred."

"And I seem to find the happiness I seek.." she sang softly, gathering him in her arms, "when we're out together.."

"Dancing cheek to cheek!" he warbled, as they waltzed down the hall.

Dumbledore took a sip of butterbeer and leaned back in his chair, surveying his cluttered desk.. his beautiful, messy desk. It was an abstract of life itself; wish lists to work on, little bits of worry here and there to be sorted and addressed, and an occasional small whimsy to make the whole process more bearable. Each day, no matter how many challenges it contained, was a gift to be received in gratitude.

As he leaned in to take another sip, he spotted a movement out of the corner of his eye. Was his yarn stash moving? He rose to investigate. Bending slightly, he cautiously approached a small ornately-carved cabinet in the corner.

He had not been mistaken, several skeins of colorful alpaca wool were moving, seemingly of their own accord. As he leaned over, one tumbled out, landing at his feet, revealing two large yellow eyes.

"Mrs. Norris, you have expensive taste," he mused, scratching her gently behind the ear.

As he righted himself, he received a nasty surprise.

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" he grumbled, surveying his predicament.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come! Oh, Leda," he said, relieved.

Dumbledore liked Leda; she wasn't one to ask 'How on earth did you manage to get a weaving loom caught in your beard?' . She simply assessed the situation, and quietly went about righting it.

"Here, come sit down," she said, gently guiding him to his chair. After a minute or so, the offending item was removed, along with his beard stay.

Leda brushed his hair and beard smoothly and gently, with nary a tug.

"You've done this before," he said quietly.

"I used to brush my mothers hair."

"How is your family?"

"All gone," Leda said quietly.

"Well, you've got a new family now."

Leda peeked at him, then softly leaned in, and gave him a tiny kiss on his forehead. Then she retreated, embarrassed by her familiarity.

The headmaster grinned. "And what was that for?"

"Por nada," she replied, not looking at him.

For a moment, Dumbledore wondered what he might say to garner a hug.

"You have been very good to me..very patient with me.." she said quietly.

"Leda, that's not difficult."

She blinked, repressing something. "You have the best hair," she said, changing the subject.

"And what is the matter with your hair?" he asked, softly pulling at an errant golden strand.

"You would pick the one bit that will insist on doing its own thing."

"That's why it's my favorite," he smiled.

Leda shook her head softly, and smiled back at him.

"There it is," he laughed.

She refastened the stay on his beard. "There, now you're beautiful. Oh, I almost forgot why I came in.."

"Don't tell me, it's the handbooks again," he said, gesturing at the book in her waistband.

"Again?"

"Every blessed year, it's always the same. Just send them back as usual. What was that song you and Dobby were singing?"

"Cheek To Cheek, I'm surprised you remember that old thing."

"Leda, I am an old thing."

She smiled , and shook her head.

"Now you're supposed to mouth some platitude about getting older," Dumbledore grinned.

Leda looked at him thoughtfully. "Every day is a gift. Mind you, sometimes a gag gift .."

"Oh Leda, I hear that."

She smiled, and checked her watch. "Well, this has been a lovely chin-wag, but I've taken up far too much of your time." She paused at the door. "Thank you for.. you know."

"Any time, Leda," he said quietly, as she disappeared into the hallway.

After lunch, Severus could not help but notice Ledas strained effort at rising from her chair. He caught up with her just outside of Professor McGonagalls office.

"Leda, what has happened?'

"Peeves insisted on showing off his skills with some elaborate domino tricks."

"Well, that's harmless enough."

"Not when he's used half the books in the library to do so," Leda winced, rubbing at her back. "I don't recall signing up to be a book wrangler."

"In here," he said, ushering Leda in, and half-closing the door.

"What on earth?" she protested.

"Face the wall," he said, turning her by her shoulders. "I know what I'm doing."

A short distance away, McGonagall and Dumbledore were exchanging views on the finer points of staff morale. "You know, I've just read a wonderful article on the subject. It's in my office," she said. "Oh, I'll walk you over," replied the headmaster.

"Ohhh Severus..where on earth did you learn to do this?" Leda sighed contentedly, as Snape walked his thumbs firmly up the aching muscles on either side of her spine.

"Madam Pomfrey," he replied quietly. "You're not the only one who gets backache."

"Oh!"

The sound made Dumbledore and McGonagall jump, and look to each other.

"Oh, yes!"

Their eyes widened.

"Harder, please!"

"Leda, hold still."

"You know.." Dumbledore began.

"It can wait 'til later," McGonagall finished, as the two made a hasty retreat.

An hour after lunch, Leda found herself shifting uneasily in a chair in front of Professor McGonagalls desk. The witchs awkward smile only served to enhance Ledas feeling that she had somehow been in this position before.

"Well, this is nice," McGonagall began.

The women stared at each other and smiled for several seconds.

"Cookie?" McGonagall continued, steeling herself.

Leda accepted the offering as though it was a life preserver,

"Well, I'll get straight to the point, shall I?" McGonagall said, setting down the plate. "It's very good when people get along."

Leda smiled and nodded in assent.

"Of course, there is a time and a place for everything."

More smiling. More nodding.

"There are places where people wouldn't want to get along too well, you see."

"Like at a quiddich match," Leda said, helpfully.

The look of horror that spread over McGonagalls face threatened to envelope them both.

"Oh no, Leda! Good heavens, no! Not at a quiddich match!" McGonagall gasped, smoothing back some hair that had fallen in her face. She shifted anxiously in her chair, as she sought to recover. She grasped the desk in front of her, steadying herself, while she summoned her resolve.

"Leda, I know you are a good person. I see how you care for our students."

Leda brightened.

McGonagall smiled and leaned in, clasping her hands on the desk before her. "We've many young people here, and they do get about."

Leda reverted to smiling and nodding. Talking begged trouble.

"So we must be careful. You do understand." McGonagall asked hopefully.

"I do," Leda lied, desperate to return to reality.

"Well, I'm quite satisfied," breathed McGonagall, offering the shortbreads once again.

Leda accepted yet another cookie, fully convinced that doing so was essential to her escape.

Leda did not remember how McGonagall dismissed her. She didn't remember how she got back to the library. When asked what McGonagall had wanted, she could only offer a confused stare.

Whatever she had done, she would never, ever do it again.

Severus had passed Leda in the hall as he made his way to Dumbledores office. He instantly recognized her shell-shocked stare, but she had managed to notice his presence.. that was a good sign.

He found the headmaster pacing in back of his desk, nervously clasping and unclasping his hands behind his back.

"Ah Severus," Dumbledore started, "please have a seat."

Snape sat stiffly in his chair, assessing the older wizards demeanor.

Agitated and awkward..

Dumbledore leaned across the desk, offering a sweet.

Snape held up his hand in silence, while continuing his assessment.

"Well Severus, you are a man of the world.."

Snapes brows inched slightly upward.

"It's Minerva, you see," said Albus apologetically. "Oh, make no mistake, she thinks the world of you."

"How nice," Snape murmured, not caring one wit.

"Well, she thought that you and I should..you know," Albus said, waving his hand back and forth between them, while nodding his head.

Snape shot Dumbledore his incredulous look, caring less that he was bestowing it on his employer.

"Ah, yes.." Albus continued, rising to resume his pacing anew.

Works every time.

Severus was careful to give the impression that he was paying strict attention to Dumbledores.. whatever it was, but soon found himself distracted by the phoenix. The bird was leaning in toward its master, turning its head to ridiculous angles, so seemingly engrossed in his ramblings, that Snape found himself completely transfixed by its odd behavior.

I wonder.. has anyone ever eaten a phoenix?

Dumbledore had fallen silent, and was staring. A small nod deflected him.

Perhaps with some capers…no, a béchamel sauce.

Dumbledore paced, and waved at some portraits.

Leda and I must get out more. Perhaps she'd wear those new underpants I purchased for her. 'Hot stuff' written in glitter across the backside is NOT a bit much; I don't care what she says. Oh, he's looking again.

Severus made another nod.

Will you look at that bird? It's either going to fall from its perch, and concuss itself, or wring its own bloody neck.

Dumbledore was suddenly standing by Snapes chair, looking pleased with himself.

"Severus, you have the patience of Job."

"Not at all," Snape said, rising smoothly.

The phoenix stumbled on its perch, making them both start.

As Severus was being seen to, McGonagall was nursing a well-deserved cup of China oolong, and recovering from her little talk with Leda.

Now, what on earth to do about Alexander..

Alexander Woolcott was in his last year at Hogwarts. Towering over most of the other students, he could easily have been taken for an instructor, given the fact that his peers so frequently sought his help and encouragement. As a student, Alexander was diligent and respectful, though as of late, he had been somewhat distracted. His father had passed away suddenly at mid-term, and his smile was now strained, and he had begun to isolate himself from others. Dumbledore was deeply concerned when word got back to him that Alexander, an only child, was thinking of leaving school out of concern for his mother.

Minerva sat back heavily in her chair and covered her eyes. Why would a quiet, sweet-natured young man like Alexander have such admiration for a curmudgeon like Severus? Minerva knew that Snape was aware of Alexanders situation; she had observed him studying the young mans interactions with other students.. how he patiently listened to yet another tale of impending doom, how with a few quiet words, harried expressions turned into small smiles.. yet Snape was immovable. Minerva had broached the subject to him on several occasions, only to be informed that the matter should be dealt with by Alexanders head of house.

McGonagall clasped her hands in front of her forehead, and closed her eyes.

Severus, can you not bend, just this once?

At break time, Leda found Severus sitting in the courtyard, staring off into space. She slipped down beside him , affecting her best spy voice.

"Listen carefully. I shall say this only once."

"If I listen very carefully, will you not say it at all?" he replied.

"I will give you a case of chocolate frogs for a trip to Bali right now."

"Make it a case of fire whiskey," he breathed.

"If I had a case of fire whiskey, I wouldn't need a trip to Bali. Sounds like you've been having a day."

"If by 'having a day', you mean having to deal with an entire class of first-years gluing their feet to the floor, or putting up with insipid looks of adolescent adoration, then yes, I have indeed been having a day. Stop that snickering."

"And just how did you manage to survive?" Leda asked, dabbing at her eyes.

"By stealth and misdirection. I did not fuss. I did not grumble. I confounded them all by writing quietly on the board while playing them a tune on my underpants."

"Oh, you are dead-brilliant," she laughed.

When she tried to address him again, his poker face made the effort all but impossible.

"Did you, by any chance , have a quiet talk with Dumbledore about absolutely nothing?"

"He informed me that I am a man of the world."

"Oh, how nice for you. Professor McGonagall informed me that there are a lot of students at this school, and she gave me a cookie."

"I feel slighted."

"Not at all," Leda said, handing him the other one.

"You really have no idea?" Snape asked, taking a bite.

"Not one clue," Leda said, chewing thoughtfully. "You know what would go well with these cookies?"

"A steaming cup of sanity."

"Precisely," she nodded.

Leda returned to the library to be greeted by the smiling face of Delores Umbridge, who 'just happened to be passing by' yet again, as part of the Muggle Work Exchange Program. After nodding and smiling mutely for a quarter of an hour, and being referred to as 'our little muggle', Leda found herself at wits end. Dumbledore saw Ledas exasperation as Umbridge headed for the front door.

"I shall be jumping from the turret now," she breathed.

"Do you think you can land on her?" he asked , nodding at Delores.

"I don't think my aim is that good," Leda said, dejectedly.

"Oh, then I wouldn't bother," he said.

A sudden gust of air rushed up the back of Umbridges skirt, causing it to shoot up around her shoulders as though she had just entered a fun house. All within the vicinity of this occurrence were treated to the spectacle of Umbridge engaged in a wrestling match with the garment, as she tried desperately to conceal a pair of rather loud Hello Kitty underpants.

"Oh, too much information," Dumbledore winced, covering his eyes.

"Peeves is a naughty boy," Leda said reproachfully to the poltergeist who hovered near her. He would have believed in her sincerity, had she not been grinning from ear to ear.

Later that afternoon ,McGonagall, Sprout, and Leda found themselves a few feet away from Snapes office door.

Not that they were waiting..

Alexander exited, a small smile on his face, and strode quickly down the hall, Snape appeared, only to be confronted by three pair of bright, hopeful eyes.

"So?" asked Leda, trying to restrain herself.

"I spoke to him," Snape said cautiously.

"And?" asked McGonagall, raising her brows.

"I simply told him that if he required assistance, he should feel free to go to his head of house.. or myself if need be."

Sprout nodded her head, urging him on.

"And I explained to him the logic of finishing his studies. He has agreed to stay."

"Oh, well done!" chimed Sprout.

"Severus.." McGonagall beamed.

The onslaught unnerved Snape. As he attempted to retreat, he found his right leg hampered with a burden. He looked down into Dobbys tearful, smiling face, as the elf clung to his leg, dabbing at his tiny nose with Snapes cloak. A simple glower freed him, and he retreated from the estrogen-laced wave of adoration to the safety of his office, closing the door firmly behind him.

"I love you beyond all reason!" Leda called through the door.

Sprout and McGonagall shot her a disapproving look.

"Well, that WAS awfully nice of him, wasn't it?" said a small voice from behind the two witches.

"Poppy Butterworth, away with you!" huffed McGonagall, sending the first-year scampering away.

That evening, as Dumbledore and Leda reviewed the events of the day, Poppy skipped lightly down the main staircase.

"You're looking quite pleased with yourself, Poppy," he said.

"How goes the world of espionage?" smiled Leda.

"If I'm to be upbraided, I shall take my information elsewhere," Poppy sniffed.

"Alright Mata Hari, what will it take?" Leda said, reaching into her pocket.

"That won't be necessary," replied Poppy, pleased by the reference. "I bring interesting news concerning a certain potions professor."

"And.." said Dumbledore.

"I had a quiet talk with Alexander. It seems that professor Snape told him that he has a family here that needs him as well, and that he would consider it a personal favor if Alexander would stay."

Dumbledore and Leda exchanged astonished glances. When she had recovered, Leda reached into her pocket. "Well worth the price of one glow-in-the-dark yo-yo."

Poppy waved her away, and ran back up the stairs. "It's on the house."

"I , on the other hand, am eminently bribable," said Dumbledore, relieving Leda of the toy. "I shall put this on your account."

Madam Hooch suddenly appeared in an agitated state brandishing a loosely wrapped bundle which she thrust at the headmaster. "Albus, I simply must speak to you concerning these new foreign-made..."

She was interrupted by the clatter of parts falling to the floor.

".. brooms."

"May I have this dance?" Albus asked, handing the useless stick to Leda, and offering the flying instructor his arm."Nothing's impossible, I have found. For when my chin is on the ground.." he began to sing softly.

"I pick myself up, dust myself off, start all over again," Madam Hooch sang, accepting the offer.

They waltzed by the main staircase under the careful scrutiny of the bewildered students above.

"They've gone right 'round the bend," whispered one.

"Quick-step, Rolanda!" Albus laughed

"The pressures of leadership," replied Poppy, shaking her head sadly.

Severus eased back into the pillows tucked against the headboard. Midnight.. and he was finally able to read the newspaper. The day had been fraught with more than enough of the usual faire, not to mention the unnerving wave of adulation he had been subjected to after word had spread of his talk with Alexander.

Finally, a little peace and quiet…

"Don't go 'round tonight, 'cause it's bound to take your life. There's a bathroom on the right."

He flattened the newspaper against his knee.

"Leda, have you ever wondered why that song makes no sense?' he called into the bathroom.

"No, I just like it."

"Leda logic," he murmured, resuming his reading.

"What changed your mind?"

Severus old man, you knew this was coming. "Leda, if I tell you, can we put an end to this?" he asked, exasperated.

"You don't have to say, if you don't want to."

He shot a knowing look at the bathroom door.

"He reminds me of someone I used to know; and that is that," Severus said, holding the paper close to his face.

"And this is this," Leda murmured, inches away.

He lowered the paper slowly, taking in the vision before him. One impossibly long-legged, tousled blonde, in red bikini underpants with a matching push-up bra.

She slowly turned her back to him, modeling the ensemble.

'Hot stuff' on the bottom.. uh,huh..

Leda strolled down to the foot of the bed, her high heeled sandals giving her bottom a little extra swing. She paused, peeking at him from around the first bedpost, then the second, before making her way up to her side of the bed..

..and sitting down firmly enough to treat him to a little extra bounce.

"Leda, you will do me a mischief."

"Oh go on, read your paper. I won't bother you," she said , kicking off her sandals, and easing herself onto the bed.

"Really?"

"Really," she lied.

He pulled the paper close to his face, concealing a mischievous grin.

Wait for it.

The bed shook as Leda plopped backwards in frustration.

Severus lowered the paper, and gazed at her in mock-sympathy. "Feeling a bit out of sorts are we?"

Leda suddenly turned over, propping herself on her elbows. "You know what I fancy?"

He turned his head slowly, grinning at her expectantly.

"Besides THAT, you lovely man banquet," she said, matching his grin.

"Let me read your mind," he said, tossing the paper aside, and putting the tips of his fingers to his forehead for effect. "You would like a nice, normal, ordinary day."

"Is there any such thing at Hogwarts?"

"Define 'normal'," he said, pulling her over to him.

"A day you don't want to jump off the turret."

"No, sorry," he said, rubbing her back.

"But it's supposed to be magical.." she protested, laying her head on his chest. She felt his belly undulate beneath her. "I see, you're not laughing at me, you're laughing with me."

"In this instance, I am in fact, laughing at you.. or rather your romanticized notions. Leda, magical or not, humans are humans.."

"Right."

"And a workplace is a workplace. Around here it's just a bit more so."

"Bugger," she growled. She nuzzled against his neck, tracing lazy circles around his nipple.

"Let's make a bargain," he said, sliding his arms around her, "if you promise not to jump off the turret, I'll promise to protect you from those other big bad wolves."

"Deal," Leda smiled, as he squeezed her tighter.

He waved out the light.

"Hey, wait a minute… oh no!" she laughed, as he flipped her over with a lusty growl.


End file.
